Undercover Marriage
by Kelleigh K
Summary: Jaimie and Dean go undercover as husband and wife. Things don't go as planned during their assignment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was another rough day for the team. Jaimie had been made point on an undercover assignment. Nick Salusti had heard on the street that Jaimie was married to a major drug dealer name Dean Salinger. She had been hired by Nick to work as a his personal assistant involving numerous business dealings; after she told him she was seeking work because she was separating from her husband & he cut her off.

Flashback:

Carter & Ty had prepped Jaimie & Dean's cover. Dean was an arrogant business man. His business came before his personal life that inclues his wife. Business first, family second. aimie was the wife of a multi-millionaire. They had been together since they were both in their early twenties. Jaimie was 20 when she met Dean. Dean was 24. Dean got involved with the wrong people & he worked his way up the ranks & became successful in the underworld. Jaimie couldn't take it anymore. Dean was working all the time and Jaimie never saw him. She began to feel neglected and soon she told Dean she was leaving him. He told her that if she leaves she's on her own & that he would not support her. Jaimie knew until she seeked an attorney she wouldn't get anything. She knew she had to get a job to support herself. This is how she found Nick Salusti. She knew he had just lost his righthand man and went and asked him for a job.

Present:

Nick was intrigued with Jaimie the moment she walked through his door. He had looked into her story and found that she checked out. He liked that fact that he didn't have to explain things to her. She could figure out how to do things on her own. She set up meetings for him, took inventory & was taking care of his personal matters.

Jaimie had been undercover for four weeks now. Nick had taken an interest in her; he liked what he saw. He decided he wanted to keep her all to himself. Jaimie was taking stock of his inventory when Nick came looking for her. "Hey Jaimie. How are things going?" She looked up at him. "Good." She smiled. I was wondering how things are between you and your husband?" She stood up and started to walk away. "Jaimie? I know you are separated….but I was wondering if you are on speaking terms?"

She turned around and looked right in Nick eyes "Ummm well, we didn't separate on the best of terms. I hurt him when I walked out the door." He grabbed Jaimie's left hand. He started playing with her wedding rings. "Are you going to try & make amends? Is that why you still wear your wedding ring?" Jaimie pulled her hand away. She looked down… "I don't know. I love him. I know that. I just don't want to be second choice anymore. I want to be his number one priority, and right now I am not." Nick reached out & touched her face. "If you were my wife, you would come first." He then leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away. "I can't" She said. "I have to go." He grabbed her by the back of the head. "Just give me a try?' He said roughly as he pushed her up against the wall. She tried to push him off of her. "Nick…what are you doing? I'm married. Get off of me!" He tried to put his hand up her dress. "Come on Jaimie. You know you want it. I promise you'll like it." Jaimie struggled somewhat, she finally pushed him off of her. "Nick….please I am not ready for this. Please not yet." He stood up straight. He smiled "I'm sorry. I…you just don't know what you do to me.

You are so beautiful. I will wait. I am sorry. Will I see you tomorrow? Jaimie smoothed her dress & fixed her hair. She smiled nervously. "Yes. You will see me tomorrow." and with that she left.

Jaimie left the building in quite a hurry. She didn't realize Dean was across the street. Dean noticed she seemed troubled. Something's wrong he thought.

Jaimie got out of her car and went to home to her apartment. She knew she was safe there because she was supposed to have been separated from her husband; so she would have had to either live in their house or have her own place. She left Dean so she had her own place.

She went to get ready to take a shower when she thought she heard someone at the door. She walked into the living and there stood Dean. She walked past him and went to close her blinds and he came up behind her and reached above her & closed them himself. "What are you doing here?" She asked tiredly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to sit down on the bed. Looking her straight in the eye "What happened with Salusti?" She put her head down. "Nothing. He just….he just kissed me that's all." Dean raised his eyebrows to her. "That's not all. When you left the building you were a little shaken up. I could tell." "What? You were following me?" She asked hesitantly. "Carter wants me to keep an eye on you. What's better than the bitter husband spying on his wife." "Look I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened." She stood up and started to pace. "He just got a little rough with me that's all. I'm gonna go take a shower." As she started to walk towards the shower Dean stood up and grabbed her by the waist. "Wait a minute! What do you mean he got a little rough with you? What the hell did he do Jaimie? Did he hurt you?" Dean was starting to get angry. "NO!!! He didn't hurt me!" She yelled. "He just…." Dean lifted her chin so she could look at him. "He just…I wasn't prepared. He took me by surprise. When I pushed him away he shoved me up against the wall and I couldn't get him off of me. After I told him I wasn't ready; he let go of me." Dean pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry about that. I gonna have a chat with Salusti tomorrow." She hugged him tight and sighed. "There's something about him that makes me feel very vulnerable."

Dean had told Jaimie to go take a shower and get settled while he filled Carter in on what was going on. "What do you mean he got a little rough with her? Is she okay?" Carter asked. Ty walked over and listened to their discussion. "Tomorrow you go over there and act like the jealous husband." Tell Salusti you are interested in doing business with him but only if he stays away from your "wife". Ty and I will come into play tomorrow night. Let's nail this son of bitch."

Jaimie came out in her pajamas and went into the kitchen and pour herself a glass of wine. Looking over her shoulder she called to Dean "Want some?" He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head over her shoulder and looked at her "You sure you want that?" "Yeah. I need to relax." "I can help you do that." He said as he began kissing her shoulder. "Will you just hold me tonight?" "Yeah. Yeah I can do that? Let's get settled and go to bed." He said.

Jaimie had two glasses of wine and she climbed into bed. Dean went and made sure that all the windows and doors were locked and then he climbed into bed behind her and pulled her close to him where they both closed their eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rain pounding on the roof woke Dean up and he looked at the clock. 5 am time to get up and start another day of living a lie he thought to himself. He rolled over and saw that Jaimie wasn't in bed. He looked towards the bathroom and saw the light was on the door was cracked. He got up and walked over and knocked on the door and it crept open.

"Hey" she said looking up at Dean. She had just got out of the shower and had her bathrobe on and was wringing out her hair. "Hey Baby. You okay?" He asked with concern in his eyes. "Yeah why?" "Well its 5 am and you usually don't get up until at least 6:30." She went to walk by him and he grabbed her by the waist. "Jaimie?" He leaned his forehead against hers. She stood on her tippytoes and gave him a quick kiss "I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind; nothing to worry about." He looked at her and smiled. "Promise?" He asked. "Promise." She said. "You know your really short!" He laughed and lifted her up and gave her one more quick kiss before getting ready for work himself. While Dean was in the shower Jaimie got herself ready for work. She had decided on black slacks & a red shirt with black heels. She didn't want to wear a skirt today because it was so ugly outside. Dean got out of the shower and got ready for work too. He went and made the coffee while she was fixing her hair. It was 6 am now.

As they were preparing to leave the doorbell rang. Dean walked over to Jaimie they both looked confused. "Who do you think it could be this early in the morning?" Dean asked. "Just a minute...." she then whispered to Dean "I have no idea." "Give me a minute. I better get out of sight." Dean went and hid in the dining room. Jaimie went and answered the door. "Surprise!" Nick said. "Nick…." Dean stood next to the entrance out of sight. He leaned against the wall so he could hear what was going on. "Nick what are doing here? How did you know where I live?" I got your address off you personnel file." She smiled. "You look stunning today." He said. "Ummm, thank you." She said and turned around to grab her coffee. "I was just getting ready to leave." Well that's why I'm here. I thought I'd give you a ride today." "Nick that's really nice but I have my own car; I have errands to run before work. Besides my husband is supposed to stop by he should be here any minute, he'd be really upset if he saw you here."

That's when Dean knew to slip out the dining room through the glass doors to the patio around the front and knocked on the door and just then he just walked in. "Hey Baby" he yelled upon entering the front door. That is when he saw Nick Salusti. He walked over to Nick with his fists raised. "Who the hell are you?" Jaimie ran between the two men. "Dean, calm down." "Calm down he looked down at her." How am I supposed to calm down when there is another man in my wife's apartment." She pushed Dean back as Nick looked on. "Dean. This is my boss. Nick Salusti. He just came by to offer me a ride to work. That's it." Dean walked over and extended his hand to Nick. "Sorry man. We are just trying to work things out. Sometimes I get a little jealous."

Nick shook his hand. "No worries. I can understand. She's a beautiful woman. I guess I would get jealous too if I were separated from my wife and thought another man was sniffing around."

Nick went to leave and shook Dean's hand once again & casually said in a very low voice so Jaimie wouldn't hear… "Dean I understand you are in the drug business?" "How'd you hear that?" Dean asked. "Dean my friend, word gets around." "Would you be interested in doing business....together? Dean gave Jaimie a look. She knew that look; it was the it's time for business look. "Um if you two would excuse me I'd like to straighten up a bit before I leave for work. Dean guided Nick towards the door. "I don't do business in front of my wife; what'd you have in mind?" "Understandable. How about 11 am my office; afterward you could take your lady to lunch." Dean smiled. "Sounds good. Sounds good." Then Nick was out the door.

Dean shut the door behind him and watched to make sure that Salusti got in his car. Jaimie came out into the living room. "Well that wasn't part of the plan." She said. "Yeah...well...it worked. I'm meeting him 11 am in his office; then I'm gonna take my beautiful wife to lunch!" Jaimie smiled. She began to gather her things; Dean noticed she seemed a little tense. "What?" He asked. I don't know...I just don't like the fact that he knows where I live. There's just something about him that makes me feel very uneasy." Dean walked over to her "Jaimie..." She looked at him. "I know! I know! I'm just being paranoid." She gave Dean a quick kiss "Well I don't want to be late." and with that she left; while Dean went to tell Carter & Ty that they would come into play today.

Dean went to the loft. "Where the hell you been Dean?" Carter asked. "Slight complication this morning. Salusti showed up at Jaimie's place this morning." Ty walked over and joined the conversation. "What?

It's only 7:30 now...what time did he come?" "Around 6:45." "There's something wrong with him man!" Ty said. "You just don't show up at a woman's place that early in the morning unless you want something." Carter shook his head. "We need to wrap this one up and get Jaimie out of there." "I agree." Ty said. They both looked at Dean who had a troubled look on his face. "I'm gonna have to put Salusti in his place; tell him he better stay the hell away from my wife." They could tell that Dean was clearly upset. Neither on had realized until now how deep Dean's feeling ran for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was 11 am and Dean and his "Associates" showed up to Salusti's office.

Jaimie was working at her desk logging inventory. Nick came out of his office just as Dean, Cater, & Ty arrived.

"Hey Baby!" Dean said to Jaimie as she stood up and Dean gave her a kiss. Carter & Ty followed suit. "You look fantastic girl!" Ty said. Jaimie smiled. "Nick, this is Carter Sutton, and Ty Briggs." Nick extended his hand. "Nice to meet you both. Why don't you gentlemen come into my office…Jaimie would you be so kind to get everyone here something to drink?" She shook her head. "Ummmmm we have water, soda, coffee.." Dean walked over to her….whispered in her ear. "Coffee sounds great all the way around." She nodded and went to retrieve each gentleman a cup of coffee. While getting the coffee she almost made it for each person. First she did Dean's then she went to do Carter's and she realized that….how would she know how he would take his coffee so she retrieved the sugar & creamer and put it on the tray.

As they were entering Nick's office; Dean stopped him…"Hey man I hope we have an understanding regarding my wife; HANDS off. That's all I'm saying. Unless there isn't a ring on her finger she is spoken for. Got it?" Nick shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah man I got it; were cool."

Jaimie knocked on the door. "Here's your coffee gentlemen….Dean honey, just like you like it. Sorry I didn't know how each of you like yours." "Not a problem sweetheart." Carter said.

Jaimie left the office and went back to log her inventory. While the guys were in with Salusti Jaimie got a chance to print an extra copy of the inventory of the narcotics that Salusti had in the warehouse.

She hadn't seen the all of the inventory on the list yet because she hadn't logged everything herself. When she did a report he usually stood over her and she would hand the report to him immediately. She never had time to print it out and take it with her to really study it.

Dean, Carter, & Ty had come out of Salusti's office feeling quite confident. They had made a deal to move some vicodin on the street. As they were leaving…"Tonight Sullivan's to celebrate. 7pm." Salusti said. "We'll be there." Dean said shaking Salusti's hand. "Dean why don't you take your lovely wife to lunch. She can have the rest of the day off." "Thanks man." Dean said. "Jaimie I hope to see you this evening also." Jaimie shook her head. "Thank you Nick."

Carter and Ty left the building. They were going to meet up with Dean at the loft. When Dean arrived with Jaimie they were both surprised to see her. "What?" She asked. "He gave me the rest of the day off. Here…I got a chance to run a report of his inventory in the warehouse." Carter grabbed it. He studied it. He was quite happy with what he was showing as inventory in his warehouse. "This guy has his hands in everything." He said handing it off to Ty. Ty began going over the list. "Oxycontin, vicodin, darviset, GHB, rohypnol, ketamine, most of these are date rape drugs. Wow…………we gotta get this guy off the street."

Carter decided to get a game plan together; they would make the deal tonight and but Sallust's ass in the morning after they see the merchandise.

Jaime stood up. "Well I better go get ready. I will meet you guys at Sullivan's." Dean stood up to take her. "No Dean you should stay here. I will meet you there. We don't want to look to eager. I will get there a little early; tell him we had an argument. Maybe get him to buy me a drink." "Good idea Jaime." Ty said. "See you around 7." With that Jaime left.

It was 6:30 when Jaime arrived. She wore a white tank top a black three quarter sleeve length sweater and black Capri cargo pants and black wedge shoes. She didn't want to overdress but she didn't want to under dress either.

Nick was already at the bar. "Jaime….you're here already? Where are you husband?" Jaime laughed…"Dean…mom Dean and I had a fight earlier. He accused me of having an affair with you." "Let me get you a drink before he gets here, let's talk about it." She smiled and let him escort her to the bar area. She was surprised when he went behind the bar. "You work here?" "Oh no, I own it." He said. "What's your pleasure?" "Umm Margarita." Jaimie said. As Nick was preparing her drink she decided to scan the room not paying attention to what Nick was doing. While she wasn't looking he put a roofie in her drink. "Here you go." He said. "Thank you." She said. As they were talking Jaimie began to feel light headed. "You alright?" Nick asked? "Um yeah." She said.

As they were talking Dean, Ty & Carter walked in and saw Jaimie at the bar with Nick. Nick had come out from behind the bar so the guys had no idea that he had made the drink for Jaimie. "Gentleman…" Dean gave Nick a nod with his head and walked over to Jaimie. "Jaimie…" She looked at him. "Hey…" she said as she sipped her drink." "You alright?" He asked. "Yeah…why?" "You look a little tired." "I am." She said.

She stood up and felt a wave a nausea come over her but she didn't say anything. "Come on; let's join the party." Dean said guiding her toward Carter, Ty & Salusti.

As they were talking about what kind of deal to make Ty noticed that Jaimie seemed disoriented. "Jaimie…you okay?" She looked at him and her eyes were glazed over. "Ty..." She said. "How many Margaritas' have you had?" She laughed. "Just one." She said waving her finger around. Dean laughed…"My wife's a light weight." "Shut up Dean. How would you know? You never spend any time with me anymore. "Bartender another round for my friend here." Said Nick as he got up from the table and walked over to the bar. He brought shots of tequila over for the guys and another Margarita over for Jaimie. "Thank you Nick. See Dean Nick knows how to treat a lady." She said. Jaimie downed her 2nd Margarita with in 2 minutes. Dean leaned over to her. "Honey slow down." Jaimie put her head in her hands. "I wanna go home." She said. They all looked at her shocked. "What?" Dean said. Jaimie leaned toward him…"I want to go home. I want you to take me home." Dean placed his hand on her cheek…"Honey I'm in the middle of a deal right now…I can't take you home." Just as Jaimie was about to say something Ty stood up…"I gotta check in with the wife anyway…Jaimie how about I take you home."

Nick seemed irritated and walked away. "What the hell Jaimie?" Dean said disgustedly.

Ty leaned over to Carter "I think she's been drugged." Carter's head spun around. "What?" Dean looked over at Ty who was helping Jaimie… "I think he drugged her. Look I'm gonna take her home. Finish up with him here. I have a feeling he is going to be making an unexpected visit to her house tonight."

Ty shook hands with Dean and Carter. "Thanks man. I can't deal with this shit tonight she doesn't understand…BUSINESS first." Nick walked back over to the table. "Ty…"

"Nick…you'll be okay with my boys. I'm just gonna drop Dean's wife off here and head on home. Told the wife I wouldn't be too late tonight anyway." With that Ty escorted Jaimie out of the bar. "Jaimie…Jaimie?" "How you feeling sweetheart?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Ty I don't feel very well." "I know honey…I know."

Dean was seething at the table. "Dean…you need to relax; calm down." Carter said. "If that asshole put something in her drink…." I'm gonna f'n kill him!" Dean said.


End file.
